bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 32
The Night of the Rumble. Michael and Charles were getting ready for the rumble. Michael wore some torn up blue jeans, with a black undershirt and his usual kicks. He was ready to stomp Devin and his boys. All the anger was about to be taken out on Devin. They left the Boys' Dorm at eight o'clock sharp and made their way to New Coventry for the fight. They got in C-Money's car. "How'd you get C-Money's car keys?" Charles was surely curious. Michael gave him that shit eating grin before he responded. "I pickpocketed before he left for Los Santos." Michael said. They both laughed. "You're gonna give it back to him, right?" Charles asked. "No I'm selling this nice-ass car." Michael replied sarcastically. "C-Money's got a good car and I thought we'd get some respect if we showed up to the fight in a nice car." Michael explained his reasoning. "Don't worry I'll get it back to him." Michael informed him. "What if it gets trashed during the fight?" Charles asked. "Won't happen. But if it does: We dun fucked up." Michael joked. Charles did look a little worried though. Despite everything that's happened Charles was trying to be loyal to both parties in the big fight that's been going on between Greg and C-Money. They pulled into the junkyard where the rumble was taking place. Michael parked the car and got out to see Johnny Vincent and the rest of the Greasers. "Hey nice car, kid." Johnny complimented them. "Hey, Caldwell. Glad to see ya." Johnny greeted him. "Hey, where's chub chub?" Michael asked, chuckling. "Him and those punks should be showin' up pretty damn soon." Johnny said. Just then Devin and 8 of his guys came from the other side of the junkyard. "Here come the sweethearts." Michael joked. Johnny turned around and saw them coming in. Michael stood right behind Johnny as Devin and his boys approached. "No weapons?" Johnny asked. Devin nodded. "That's what we fucking agreed to." Devin replied, rudely. Just then Devin pulled a quick one and snapped Johnny across the face, knocking him down. Almost faster then Michael thought the rumble was on. Counting Charles and Michael they outnumbered Devin's crew. But before the Greasers could react their numbers increased from what there was before. These were Townies. One of Devin's crew members lunged at Michael. He grabbed the kid and threw him to the ground before dropping down and elbowing the kid hard. Before Michael could get his berrings he felt a good, powerful hook hit him in the jaw. Michael didn't see it coming and he fell backwards a little bit. He caught himself though and jumped forward and kneed the kid in the gut then hit him with a powerful uppercut to the chin and he was out. The fight was getting less fair as more Townies showed up. Devin's crew and the Townies were working together. Well this is fun, Michael thought sarcastically. Michael saw Charles fighting a few of them. "Hey, Caldwell aren't these guys your buddies?" Michael asked, sarcastically. "Shut up." Was all Charles replied with. Omar tried to bullrush Michael but Michael saw it coming and dodged out of the way. "Oh, Omar." Michael said, mockingly. He was like the guy holding red cape for the bull. "Come give Michael a hug!" Michael mocked him. Omar rushed forward at him and Michael just front kicked him in the face and knocked him out instantly. "Night night, don't let the bed bugs bite." Michael said to Omar as he lay unconciously on the ground. Michael wanted to beat Devin now. He knew him and Johnny were going at it but he wanted to get a few whips in on Johnny. He found them slugging it out. Johnny was getting beat up by Devin. Then Michael noticed something on Devin's hand. Brass knuckles, the rule they made was no weapons. "Hey, you cheating bitch!" Michael exclaimed as he went forward. Just then Michael, not being aware of anything else, got knocked to the ground. One of Devin's crew members got on top and started to punch Michael again and again. Michael threw him off and started to knee him over and over again then elbowed him several times and knocked him out. "They've got weapons!" Norton yelled. Just then the Townies and Devin's crew either had brass knuckles or knives. Oh, this is fun. Michael thought to himself. Just then Michael noticed Devin grabbed a knife and stabbed Johnny in the side with a knife. Michael pushed himself through the crowd and managed to catch Johnny before he fell to the ground. Michael slowly lowered him and stood up to Devin. "You're gonna pay for that." Michael said. He kicked the knife out of Devin's hand and tackled him to the ground. He started to hit him over and over again. Then one of the Townies tackled Michael off of him so Devin could escape. Michael kneed the kid in the nuts and threw him off. "Retreat!" Vance yelled. The Greasers were pulling out. Johnny was struggling to his feet but he couldn't run. Michael ran over and picked him up and took him back to the car. He set him in the passenger side. "Man, you got grease all over my fucking shirt." Michael joked. "Shut up and drive." Johnny replied, with an annoyed tone. Michael drives out of there quickly. "You look like Sloth from the goonies." Michael joked, refering to his swollen face from the fight. Then Michael realized something that made him put on the breaks instantly. "We forgot Charlie boy." Michael said. He was obiously worried. "He's fine." Johnny protested. "What if he's dead..." Michael said. "The school thought he was gay... So he died a skinny, white, gayboy." Michael said, sarcastically. Michael got out his phone and dialed his number. "Michael what the fuck?!" Charles yelled as he answered the phone. "Oh, so I'm guessing you got away." Michael replied sarcastically. "Listen I got Johnny's sexy ass with me. He got stabbed and he looks worse then Madonna. I'm taking him to the hospital." Michael said. He hung up the phone and went towards the hospital. They got there and Michael helped him into the hospital. The nurse approached them. "What happened to him?" She asked. "Ugh, he fell off his motorcycle I stopped to help him out." Michael lied, he couldn't tell anyone official about the rumble or else everyone would get sniffed out and he'd be labelled a snitch. "Hey, thanks kid." Johnny said. The nurse helped him into a room and Michael drove C-Money's car back to the academy. When he got back into his room he realized it was 2 in the morning. He fell into bed and was out before his head even made contact with the pillow. Category:Blog posts